The Trouble with Room Mates
by EzraDavencroft
Summary: Harry and Ron find that room mates can be a pain. RWHP DTSF


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do have a sign like Dean and Seamus'. It's purdy!  
  
Little A/N: Did I give too high a rating? I'm kind of bad with ratings so I tend to rate high. Please tell me if you think it's high. Oh and flames are accepted because they're fun to read on road trips!  
  
Harry and Ron trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor boy's dorms. They had just had Quidditch practice and were dirty, sweaty and tired. With Harry as Captain this year, and Ron as the new Keeper, practices had doubled. If Harry was honest with himself, which he wasn't, the reason practices had been so long was that he liked the time with Ron. Even if they weren't alone, at least Hermione wasn't there swooning over Ron.  
  
When they reached their dorm Ron let out a stream of loud, creative swears.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, wanting to get showered and changed.  
  
"They're at it again!" Ron pointed at the sign on the door. Harry sighed.  
  
The sign was the one often found on the door. It said, 'Please keep out, Seamus and Dean are shagging! Dean would like to add that if you need something, come in but please be quick and quiet. Seamus would like to add that if you want to join in' here the writing stopped as if the quill had been grabbed out of his hand. Then in Dean's handwriting it said, 'Seamus is an idiot but he's all mine so you can't join in!' Under all this was a picture, drawn by Dean, of him and Seamus holding fingers to their lips, shushing everyone who read the sign.  
  
They heard a loud moan that sounded like Dean and Harry gulped.  
  
"Right then. Do you want to go in or should I?" Ron looked at him like he'd confessed his undying love for McGonagall or something. Harry fought back a laugh, trying not to think about how cute Ron was.  
  
"Go in? In there. With Dean shagging Seamus. And you want to go in there?"  
  
"Of course not! But.... Wait, how do you know Dean does the shagging? Never mind. We need our shower stuff. I'll go."  
  
"You don't have to. We'll borrow Fred and George's stuff." Ron smiled triumphantly.  
  
"We could," Harry agreed, "If they still went to school here." Ron frowned.  
  
"Right. I forgot about that. Hermione's stuff then."  
  
"She uses that flower scented soap. I don't like it, and besides, I think I'm allergic." Ron sighed.  
  
"Go on then." Harry took a deep breath and knocked before going in.  
  
They were on Seamus' bed. The curtains were half drawn and Harry tried not to look as he crossed to his bed. He tried not to think about what it meant that he wanted to look. He got Ron's shower bag first, and as he went to get his he snuck a peek at the other boys.  
  
They were naked. Dean was lying on top of his boyfriend kissing his neck. He leaned up and kissed Seamus gently.  
  
"Mmm, you think Harry's still here?"  
  
"Um yeah. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to...." He whispered something to Seamus. "But not in front of our room mate." Harry couldn't resist.  
  
"Nice ass Dean." Seamus scowled and threw something at Harry, who retreated hastily. He knew better than to further provoke an angry naked Irish man.  
  
He went back out into the hall and almost walked into Ron.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Ron asked, taking in Harry's flushed face and slightly rapid breathing.  
  
"Um, no, nothing." He said, "Let's, let's go."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You only brought my stuff." Harry blushed, as Dean had been what distracted him.  
  
"O, oh! Well, um, can I share? I'm not going back in there!"  
  
"All right." And they headed for the showers. They were almost there when Ron stopped.  
  
"Harry are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes Ron I'm fine." He thought for a second. "Ron, do you think Seamus is serious? About..... Joining in?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it's just Seamus being, well, Seamus. I mean he really loves Dean. Why?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No reason." Ron shrugged and they walked a little further.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"Do you know any other gay guys? Our age?"  
  
"Harry...." Ron sighed. "Are you hinting at something?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Sort of. So you're okay with this?"  
  
"What? The fact that we're forever 'just friends'? Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well Merlin Harry you don't have to be such a prick about this!"  
  
"I'm being a prick? No Ron! You're.... All right. Maybe I'm a little upset that one of the sexiest Gryffindors in the tower is straight." Ron looked puzzled. Harry laughed. "You're kind of cute when you're confused."  
  
"Wait. You thought I was straight? I thought you were straight."  
  
"Straight? Ron I could out-queer Seamus."  
  
"Harry, nobody can out-queer Seamus." Harry laughed.  
  
"He is rather flamboyant and he has shagged half the blokes in the school, hasn't he?" Ron blushed. "Ron...."  
  
"What?" Ron looked down, blushing more.  
  
"You shagged Seamus! That's how you knew he was a bottom! You slut!"  
  
"He started it.... Harry?" Harry looked up and Ron kissed him.  
  
"See you in the shower!" Ron called back to him as he ran to the showers.  
  
"Tease!" Harry yelled back, before joining him.  
  
Cut!  
  
Ron: No shower scene? But, but.... (Pouts adorably until Harry puts his lips to better use)  
  
Well.. Yeah, that was crap. Sorry. Unless you liked it. In that case, Yay! Rainbow sugar cookies for you!  
  
Harry: Sugar cookies?  
  
Ron: Shut up and kiss me! Oh hi Neville. Neville? Oh my Harry he must have walked in on Seamus and Dean! Quick, someone! He's hyperventilating! Neville! (shrugs and walks off)  
  
Neville: Hahahaha! They still think I'm so innocent! (shakes his head) Oh Justin, what have you done to me? 


End file.
